


The One With Cas's Job

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas buys Dean something and they get to talking about where Cas got the money. Cas tells Dean that he has a job, but won't tell him what it is. Dean and Sam go to visit him at his job and are both utterly shocked.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The One With Cas's Job

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a bit slow, I'm not gonna lie, but I promise it's funny and worth it.

“You bought me new tires?” Dean says a little more excited than he probably should be.

“Yes. I would have put them on your car myself, but I thought you would probably want to do that part,” Cas says, taking a seat next to Dean at the table.

After the initial excitement, Dean starts thinking about it. First off, where did Cas get the money to buy the tires? The other day, Dean was complaining to Sam about the tread and that he should get new tires for the impala. Sam told him that Dean  _ wanted _ not  _ needed _ new tires. He said it wasn’t  _ really _ their money to spend and because of that they shouldn’t buy frivolous things. 

Frivolous things. Dean scoffed. It’s not his fault they don’t get paid to hunt monsters, kill demons, you know, save the world. Okay, Dean could admit that maybe the impala didn’t need new tires yet, but she would soon, so he figured he could just wait until then. 

But then this morning, Cas tells Dean he got some. “Thanks, Cas!” Dean stands up and follows Cas out of the bunker to where his car is parked. Dean works on switching the tires on his car as Cas sits outside with him, just talking. It doesn’t take Dean very long and he is done in about 45 minutes. 

Dean stands back and sighs, deciding it’s finally time he tells Cas. “Cas, thank you for the tires, really.”

“It was no problem, Dean,” Cas says smiling.

Dean looks at him slightly confused, “It’s just… we try not to spend money unless we really have to, you know?” Dean says as he begins his whole credit card scam speech and how they are only morally allowed to buy the things that are necessities. “Since it’s  _ not really  _ our money…” Dean grimaces. 

“I know. That’s why  _ I _ bought them  _ for _ you,” Cas says raising an eyebrow, not understanding why Dean doesn’t understand. 

Dean looks back at him, of course, confused as all get out. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I used  _ my _ money.”

“Your money?” Dean squints at him. 

“Yes.”

“You have money?” Dean asks, getting increasingly more confused as this conversation goes on. 

“Yes.”

“Where did you get money?” Dean asks, tilting his head. 

“From my job… Where else do you get money?” Cas asks simply.

“ _ You have a job?”  _ Dean says disbelievingly. Cas nods his head. “Cas, why do you need money?” Dean asks. 

“Well, I mostly donate it. I make a lot of money. Dean, did you know about all the shelters overrun with homeless dogs and cats? There are other animals too. One had a goat…” Cas looks sadly up at Dean like a lost puppy. 

“When do you work? I’ve never seen you go to work…” Dean shakes his head and refocuses on the whole ‘job’ thing. 

“I work at night when you and Sam are asleep, and I always get back before either of you wake up,” Cas informs. “Not on purpose, it just happens that way.”

“At night…” Dean repeats. “Cas, where do you work?” Dean finally asks, at this point he is completely baffled. 

Cas leads Dean inside. “Let me write it down.” Dean, who is still confused, wonders why Cas is writing it down instead of telling him. Cas gets a small piece of paper and a pen from the kitchen and writes something down. 

He hands the paper over to Dean. “2283 Amberly Grove?” Dean asks. “Is this the address?”

“Yes,” Cas tilts his head puzzled, “You asked me where I worked.”

“No,” Dean chuckles, “I mean, what is the place called?”

“Oh, I misunderstood,” Cas says, “It’s called the Doll House.”

“The Doll House?” Dean thinks, “I’ve never heard of it. Is it a diner?” 

Cas thinks for a moment, “No, not really.”

How can something ‘not really’ be a diner. It is, or it isn’t. Dean leans up against the counter, “What do you do there?” 

Cas looks down at the floor. “My coworkers say that I probably shouldn’t talk about it. I don’t understand why, though,” Cas’s face relaxes as he looks back up at Dean. “You can come and see me if you would like! I am very good.” 

“Okay…” Dean giggles, still unsure of what Cas is really talking about. After their conversation, Dean doesn’t really ask Cas much more about it, all he does is think. He really,  _ really _ tries to make sense of what all Cas was saying but can’t. Also, he finds it a little weird that Cas wants him to visit him at work. He guesses it’s his fault because he showed a weird, pretty baffling interest in it. 

Later that night, Cas is gone and Dean wanders around the bunker to find Sam. He walks into the library and not shockingly he sees Sam with his face in a huge, old book. 

“Hey, let’s go! We’re gonna visit Cas!” He says boisterously, standing across from where Sam is sitting. 

“What do you mean ‘visit Cas?’” Sam asks, looking up from his book.

“I don’t really know. He said he has a job and he wants me to go-”

“Cas has a job?” Sam interrupts as he shuts the book. 

“Yeah, it’s weird… it’s a whole thing,” Dean shrugs. 

“What does he do?” Sam says standing up and following Dean to the car, now thoroughly interested and willing to go.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me.”

“Where does he work?” Sam asks as they both get into the car. 

Dean leans over and pulls the paper out of his pocket, “He wrote down the address. It’s someplace called the Doll House. You know what that is?”

“No,” Sam thinks, “It sounds familiar… Is it a diner?”

“That’s what I asked!” Dean shouts as he turns the car on and starts driving away. “I don’t know! I’m so confused!” Dean and Sam both laugh as they proceed on this not-so-adventurous adventure. 

20ish minutes later Dean pulls onto a road that is sort of out of the way. Dean and Sam share a confused look. They pull up to a building with no windows, only big, bright yellow lettering above the door that reads ‘The Doll House.’ The parking lot surprisingly is pretty full. 

Dean parks the car and turns it off. Dean and Sam look at each other again with wide eyes. “Dude,” Sam starts, “This looks like a strip club.”

“I know it looks like a strip club!” Dean says fast and shrugs his shoulders. It  _ does _ look like a strip club, but it’s definitely not. “It can’t be a strip club. Cas doesn’t work at a strip club…” Dean speculates as he steps out of the car. 

Sam and Dean walk towards the entrance followed by a small group of women. They walk inside. The place is pretty dark, and the music is playing really loud. Dean and Sam look around the room quickly. There’s a bar, a stage, poles, two half-naked guys dancing on them, and a crowd of mostly women with a few men mixed in all holding up different amounts of cash. 

Sam starts laughing uncontrollably, slapping Dean on the arm as he all but falls over with laughter. “Dean! This is a strip club! Oh my gosh!” He laughs some more, “Cas works at a strip club!” 

The music pauses for a second as an announcement is made, “Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for… Clarence!” A loud scream of cheers and woos flood the place. 

“No, Cas doesn’t work at a strip club!” Dean tells Sam, slightly angry at his insistent laughing. “He must’ve given me the wrong address or something…” 

“Wrong address  _ and _ the wrong name?” Sam laughs “I really don’t think so!”

Dean turns around to talk to the bartender, “Does a guy named Castiel work here?”

The man shakes his head, “I’ve never heard of any Castiel, sorry.”

Dean sighs, a bit relieved, “See Sam? He doesn’t work here…”

“Uh, Dean?” Sam chuckles as Dean turns back around, “I think I found him!” He starts insanely laughing. 

“What the fuck?!” Dean looks up and sees Cas on stage. “He’s a fucking stripper?!” Dean asks. Cas is wearing his entire, normal outfit. Trench coat and all. One thing has changed though, he’s wearing blue high-heels. 

Dean watches open-mouthed and shocked as Sam rolls over with laughter. Cas slowly takes off his coat and dramatically drops it to the floor. The whole crowd cheers wildly. Cas struts over to the other side of the stage and takes off his jacket.

“Oh my gosh!” Sam cackles, falling to his knees beside Dean unable to stop laughing, “He’s practically naked already!” Dean knows Sam is joking, but it’s true. They have almost never seen him without his coat and jacket. Dean gets visibly flustered as he pulls Sam up from the floor.

“Sam! Get up! Come on!” Dean freaks out, pulling Sam into the crowd of people and closer to the stage. Cas loosens his tie and starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt as the two make it to the front of the crowd. “Sam, I think we have to get him down!”

Sam continues laughing hysterically, “What? Why?” He laughs, looking around at the crowd, “They love him! I don’t think he needs to be saved, he seems kinda into it,” Sam calms down his laughing finally and nods. 

“He can’t just-” Dean babbles, eyes still on Cas as he takes his shirt off. Dean swallows as his shirt hits the floor, “Oh gawd…” Dean mumbles. The crowd cheers again. 

Sam is faced away from the stage, looking at the crowd because he honestly, as funny as he finds it, doesn’t want to see Cas and his stripper self. “I’ve never seen a crowd this enthusiastic before,” Sam notices. 

Cas reaches for his belt and starts slowly pulling it from its loops. People toss so many dollar bills onto the stage it looks like it’s been blown from a canon. “Sam!” Dean panics, “I really think we have to get him down!”

“I really don’t think he needs you to do that!” Sam laughs again. 

“Ugh!” Dean grunts, “What do I do?” 

“Throw money at him?” Sam jokes.

Dean punches him in the shoulder. “He’s taking his pants off! He’s taking his pants off!! Sam! He’s taking his pants off! What do we do!” 

“Uhh…” Sam doesn’t turn around to see Cas before dismissing himself, “I’m gonna go wait in the car!” Sam walks quickly for the door. 

Cas is now close to the edge of the stage as hand after hand slides money into the waistband of his underwear. Well, not his underwear. Or maybe it is his underwear? All Dean knows is that Cas is wearing ladies panties. They’re black and lacy and have a tiny little blue bow in the front. 

“Hah!” Dean squeaks. His hip bones are so sharp, sharper than some of the knives in his kitchen. Dean swallows again. Fuck. “Cas!” He shouts over the sound of the music. Cas looks over and makes eye contact with Dean for the first time since he’s walked in. Cas’s eyes go wide for a second, seemingly shocked to see him here. Then he smirks, legitimately pleased that Dean cared enough to visit him. Cas winks at Dean and Dean blushes. 

Cas struts over to the pole holding firm with two hands. He arches his back slowly, rolling his hips, putting his ass on display. The crowd woos again and more money comes raining down. Cas starts dancing around the pole and Dean can’t look away. 

Dean gazes at Cas. He can hold himself up on the pole. He hasn’t touched the ground for a while now. He’s so strong. Dean admires how strong he is. He can see it in the way his arms flex so beautifully. And his legs. His legs look so good, especially with the heels he’s wearing. And his ass. His ass looks amazing _. _ The panties he chose fit him so well. Dean lets out a small breath of hot air when Cas does a move that draws  _ way too much _ attention to bulge in his panties. Dean blushes again as the image accidentally gets sent to his spank bank. 

The way Cas moves is so mesmerizing Dean is absolutely and completely enthralled. Cas struts to the edge of the stage again as more men and women stuff his panties with bills. The loud woos bring Dean back to reality. 

“Fuck,” Dean mumbles to himself, feeling his dick respond in a way he is willing it not to. Please not because of a guy! Please not because of Cas! Dean is only slightly hard so he can hide it fairly well. 

He watches Cas walk around the edge of the stage as more and more people hand him money. He walks so confidently around as people cheer and woo for him. He walks over to where Dean is at the edge. “Cas! You’re a stripper?!” He shouts, still in utter disbelief, competing with the music. 

Cas nods and smiles. Dean is suddenly aware of how close Cas’s hardly clothed dick is to his face. Cas does a sort of shimmy down into a squat in front of Dean before he continues around. Dean is slightly horrified at how hot he found it. People have started putting bills in the elastic around his thighs because there was virtually no more room in his waistband. Cas looks back at Dean, biting his lip. Dean’s breath hitches. 

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! “Fuck,” Dean mumbles and looks away from Cas trying to calm down. Or more accurately, trying to get his dick to calm down and go soft again. 

The lights in the room fade a little and the crowd awws as they come back on. Dean looks up and Cas is gone off the stage. Another dancer comes onto the stage and a few other male dancers come down to the floor for lap dances. 

Dean rolls his eyes and against his better judgment pulls out his wallet and finds a 5 dollar bill. A dancer comes over and gets close to Dean, “Wait!” He shouts, “I just wanna talk real quick!”

The dancer looks at him strangely, taking the 5 from his hand, “Okay, sure…” 

“So do you know that guy Cas?” Dean asks uncomfortably. The guy looks back at him confused, “Uhh… Clarence?” Dean corrects. 

“Oh… Of course I do, everyone does.”

“Everyone? What do you mean everyone?” Dean asks.

“Well, he’s currently the most popular dancer… he also is probably the most talented, he brings the crowd, he makes the most money…”

“He is- he does?” Dean questions, baffled.

“Yeah,” The man says, shrugging, “If you ask me, it’s his confidence. He’s shameless! The women and men that come here are so into it. And the whole trench coat thing in the beginning? People seem to even like that too. I think it adds to their anticipation,” the guy chuckles. “They can’t get enough of him.”

“They can’t?” Dean asks with a small hint of jealousy in his tone. The dancer seems to catch it and smirks a little bit. “Do you know how long he’s worked here?” Dean asks.

“I’m not sure, longer than I have…” The man says.

“Do you happen to know when he gets off?” Dean raises his eyebrows. 

The man turns his head to the side, “You’re Dean aren’t you…”

Dean’s eyes go wide, “Uh… yeah.”

“Clarence talks a lot about you… I think he stays pretty late, he usually has his last dance around one.”

“Okay, thank you,” Dean thanks him as he gets up and walks away to the next person. Dean walks out the door and to his car, passing more and more small groups of women as they walk into the club. 

Dean clambers into the car and quickly puts his seatbelt on. He turns the car on without acknowledging Sam as he drives away. “You were in there a while…” Sam teases.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean says grumpy.

“Did you get him off the stage?”

“No.”

“Did you try?”

“No.”

“Did you get thrown out?” Sam giggles.

“No!” Dean shouts. 

“Did you watch him?”

Dean scoffs as if to imply that he didn’t watch his best friend prance around practically naked. Like he didn’t just stare right at his beautiful, strong, toned body. Like the sight of his straining cock against the black lacy panties didn’t get his wheels turning. Like the combination of Cas’s heels, tie, panties, and devious lip-biting didn’t turn him on and get him hard in the middle of the place. 

“Is that a yes then?” Sam prods. Technically, Dean never said no. 

“Shut up, Sam.”

After what Sam finds a pretty amusing night, he goes to bed almost as soon as the two get back to the bunker. Dean, however, stays up. He can stay up a little past one… it’s not that late. He can stay up way later if he needs to. Sometimes he stays up later than that just watching movies in his room. Dean doesn’t get why he’s never seen Cas come back that late. Surely he would have noticed. 

Dean passes the time until Cas gets back by putting on a movie. Sadly, he can’t really pay attention to it. It just plays in the background of him thinking silently and grumpy on his bed as noise.

He can’t stop thinking about Cas. What he wore, how he dressed, or  _ not dressed _ , how he moved… Ugh, he moved so eloquently. The man was right, his unyielding confidence seemed to really work. He moved and bended in ways that really-

No. Dean can’t be thinking about this. Not about a guy, certainly not about Cas. Dean audibly groans. Fuck. Why did Cas have to be a stripper. Why couldn’t Dean just look away? Sam did just fine, but Dean… Dean couldn’t. And then Cas saw him, and he winked. And he bit his lip. And he got down real close to Dean, his legs spread. Dean put in little effort to keep himself from looking but couldn’t resist. Not that it mattered, but by the looks of it, Cas was huge. 

“Fuck!” Dean shouts. He can’t stop! He CANNOT stop thinking about Cas! Dean angrily gets up and shuts the TV off. He’s not watching it anyway. He plops back onto the bed and pouts. 

Around 12:30, Dean, tired from thinking about Cas and tired of trying to keep himself from thinking about Cas, gets up and makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Or whisky. He’ll decide on the way. 

He walks up and is confused as to why the light is already on. He could have sworn he turned it off. That is until he sees Sam by the cabinet, getting a glass. 

“Sam, I thought you went to sleep,” Dean says walking over to the same cabinet. 

“I’m going back to sleep,” He replies. “I wanted water.”

“Oh, me too.” Sam gets another glass and passes it to Dean. “Thanks,” Dean says with a half-smile. 

“So you’re staying up?” Sam asks, filling up his water. 

“Yeah,” Dean says looking at the floor. 

Sam steps away with his full glass of water and Dean starts filling his. “Alright then,” Sam shrugs, “Good night I guess.” Sam starts to walk away.

“Sam, wait-” Dean says hastily.

Sam turns around, slightly shocked. He looks at Dean, “What?” He asks.

Dean rocks a little bit on his feet, thinking of what to say. He asked Sam to wait in the spur of the moment. “I uh…” Dean starts. Sam just looks at him intently with his eyebrows raised. “Nevermind,” Dean looks at the ground. 

“Is there something you want to talk about or…” Sam provokes. Dean doesn’t often share his feelings, or talk about his emotions, or really communicate anything of that nature to Sam or anyone else so when he does, Sam eagerly listens and tries to be understanding. 

“Forget it. It’s stupid,” Dean deflects. 

“Okay…” Sam says nodding. After a few seconds of stunted silence Sam asks, “Are you sure?”

Dean outwardly cringes. He doesn’t know how to say this, but he feels like he should. “What if I- Do you think-” Dean rolls his eyes, “This is so stupid,” Dean takes a drink of his water and starts to walk away. 

“Dean,” Sam chuckles, stopping him from walking past him, “Just spit it out!”

“Sam, drop it.”

“Clearly somethings bothering you-”

“Move, Sam.”

“No, tell me!” Sam says not moving and blocking him. 

“Fine!” Dean shouts and takes a step back. He pauses for a long time, looking right at Sam. Dean’s weird, angry, intimidating eye-contact is hard for Sam to keep, but he does, waiting for Dean to just tell him whatever it is he is going to tell him. Dean takes a deep breath, “I think… I like Cas…” He trails off so Sam can’t hear him. 

“What?” Sam leans in. 

“I think I like Cas!” Dean says louder and with an angry tone. 

“They both stare at each other for a moment where no one says a thing. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“You know?” Dean says judgmentally.

“Yeah I know. Everyone knows…”

“You didn’t know!” Dean shouts, “No one knows!”

Sam tilts his head like he’s talking to a sad dog, “Dean…” Sam smirks, “Come on…”

Dean stands there looking at Sam with his mouth hanging open, utterly offended. “ _ No one knows. _ ” Dean states as if saying it over again will make it true somehow. 

“Dean,” Sam tries to reason with him, “Everyone knows except you,” Sam points at him, “And Cas.”

Dean looks away in deep thought. “So you’re okay with this…”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Sam asks. “I don’t care if you wanna-” Sam pauses, “Be with Cas…”

They both look at each other awkwardly as if it pains them to have this kind of conversation. “What do I do then?” 

“I would try a more forward approach.”

“ _ Forward _ like how?”

“Oh man,” Sam chuckles as he starts to leave, “That’s not my area. I’m sure you’ll figure something out…” Sam disappears down the hallway. 

Dean spends the rest of the time waiting for Cas by thinking way too hard and dottling around in the kitchen. He tries to come up with a plan for this to work when finally he understands… He has no plan. This isn’t going to work out. Dean overthinks everything until he’s convinced himself that there is no hope. 

He decides to retreat to his room as a final act of surrender when he hears the big, heavy, metal door creak open and close shut. Suddenly Dean is frozen awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen as Cas comes in. 

“Dean!” Cas says excitedly. Dean turns around. “Did you like my dancing?”

“Ugh,” Dean clears his throat, “Yeah… You were uh- you were really good… at… that.”

“Thank you, Dean. People keep telling me that! Especially the groups of women that come in,” Cas step closer to Dean like he usually does when they talk. “I wanted to tell you, but as I said before, my coworkers advise me to keep it a secret.”

“I understand…” Dean nods as casually as he can.

“Did you hear the song that played?” Cas asks, still very excited. “They don’t let anybody do that song because it’s ‘basic Hollywood garbage,’” Cas uses air quotes. “But I asked them if I could just this one time and they said yes!”

Dean thinks and tries to remember what song Cas danced to. Honestly, Dean can’t remember. He was highly distracted by Cas’s gyrating. Embarrassingly, Dean says, “Oh yeah… what song was that again?”

“Cherry Pie!” Cas exclaims, “I thought you would like it!”

“Oh…” Dean blushes faintly, “That’s great, Cas.”

“Well anyway,” Cas starts, “Thank you for coming. I’m sure you are tired so I’ll let you go to sleep…”

“No, wait!” Dean says with an outstretched arm and half a coherent thought as Cas turns back to him. 

“Do you need something Dean?”

“I uh-” Dean tries to think of something smooth to say and can’t. He has about .5 seconds to think of something to respond with before this gets weird. “No, I guess not…” 

Cas looks sadly down, “Alright then…”

“Well,” Dean starts, “Why did you want me to come today?” Dean asks curiously. 

“Because you showed an interest in my work.”

“Oh,” Dean says, a little disappointed. “That’s the only reason?”

“Should there be another reason?” Cas asks innocently.

Dean feels a sudden and uncalled for burst of courage and steps forward to Cas, “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to show me your dance again… privately…” 

Cas looks up into Dean’s eyes and stutters out “P-privately?” Dean nods sheepishly, having just exhausted all his bravery. Cas gets a stern and secure look on his face that Dean finds almost intimidating. Cas when he’s sure of himself is the most rock solid thing Dean has ever seen. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean asks disbelievingly.

“Yes. In your room,” Cas demands.

“Yes!” Dean says excitedly, “Yeah, okay in my room! In my ro-” Cas crashes their lips together very suddenly. Dean is  _ very _ thrown off by this at first but quickly leans into it. “Oh my gosh, Cas!” Dean says once they break away from each other. 

“Is that alright?” Cas asks.

“Is that- Yes! Yeah, Cas it’s- it’s more than alrigh-” Cas interrupts him again by kissing him again. The two clumsily stumble towards Dean’s room. “Cas,” Dean pants, “Do you wear those-” Cas kisses him again, “Panties all the time?”

Cas opens Dean’s door and follows him in, “I suppose you will have to wait and see.” Cas pushes Dean down onto the bed. 

“Mmm,” Dean whines, “Cas, I don’t think I can wait…”

“I think you can, Dean.” Cas drops his coat and jacket quickly to the ground. 

Dean props himself up on his elbows and watches Cas undress with wide eyes and a cheesy smile that he can’t hold back due to his excitement. 

Cas starts unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off around his tie which he leaves on. “What?” Cas asks, as he is a bit thrown by his grinning. 

Dean feels himself start to become hard in his jeans again, “You’re just so- mmm!” Dean bites his lip and Cas undoes his belt for the second time Dean is seeing it tonight. “So beautiful. So… Hot!”

Cas starts to blush because that was actually kind of sweet that Dean said he was beautiful. Cas pulls his pants down revealing the same black panties he was wearing before. “Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Dean moans as he lets his head go back, laying down again. Cas climbs on top of Dean, straddling his waist, and starts hurriedly undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“Dean,” Cas says deeply, “I saw you today when you were watching me…” 

Dean is confused. Of course Cas saw him… “Yeah, I know! You came over to me... We sorta had a conversation.” Dean lets his hands wander all around Cas’s body as Cas undoes his last button. 

Cas leans down to where his lips are only maybe two inches from Deans. “No, Dean. I saw you.” Dean still looks at him confused, not understanding. “I saw you blush, and shake, and almost hyperventilate…” Cas kisses Deans cheek before he whispers very softly and hotly into his ear, “And I saw you were hard.” Cas grinds down into Dean and Dean lets out a high-pitched, rather embarrassing moan that makes Cas smile.

“You- You saw that?” Dean blushes again.

“Mm-hum!” Cas returns to kissing Dean fathomlessly. He stops only to finish undressing Dean. As Cas undoes the button on Dean jeans he looks seriously at him while biting his lips. He opens his mouth to speak as he slowly begins pulling his pants gently down, “You want it, don’t you Dean?”

Dean swallows, “Yes, Cas, oh gees yes!” 

Cas grins while getting Deans pants and underwear completely off. “Do you have lube?”

Dean nods quickly and vaguely gestures to his bedside table. “Top drawer.” 

As Cas gets up, Dean just about chokes seeing that Cas is as hard as he is. Cas climbs back onto the bed with the lube in his hand. “Dean,” Cas says softly, “I need you to open your legs wider…” It takes Dean a second to respond but he nods and widens his legs. Dean feels a sudden vulnerability that Cas seems to notice. “Have you ever done this before?”

Dean shakes his head, “No… not really…”

“What does ‘not really’ mean?” Cas puts some lube onto his fingers, waiting for Dean’s reply.

“I’ve never been with a guy!” Dean shouts quickly in a ‘cards-on-the-table’ voice, “But I have,” He looks down, “You know…” He trails off, hoping Cas will connect the dots himself and they can move on. 

“You’ve fingered yourself, I understand.”

“Dammit Cas! You don’t have to say it.”

“It is not a bad thing, Dean. You don’t have to be ashamed,” Cas brushes the ends of his lubed fingers against Dean’s hole, making him shiver. “It’s actually a good thing.” Cas pushes two fingers inside of Dean and whispers softly and deeply, “A  _ very _ good thing.” Dean lets out a soft hum. 

Cas tries separating his fingers to loosen Dean up quicker which results in another high-pitched squeak from Dean. Cas watches how Dean reacts to different things and revels in all of it. Cas adds a third finger. Once Dean’s breathing pattern changes, Cas stops and takes out his fingers. Dean groans at the loss. 

Cas pulls his dick out of the top of his black panties, leaving them on, and starts putting lube on. Dean licks his lips, panting heavily as he sees Cas move  _ so slowly _ . 

“Cas, please,” Dean wishes he would hurry up, but gets the sneaking suspicion that he’s doing this on purpose. 

“Patients really has never been one of your virtues, has it Dean?” 

“Cas, please, I’ve waited for so long…”

“You have?” Cas asks curiously, finally getting aligned with Dean. 

“Yes, so long,” Dean pants. 

Cas smiles and slides gently into Dean who groans again. “Ugh,” Cas says deeply, “Dean you're so warm…” He sighs. 

“Cas,” Dean says a little louder, “Get to moving,” He orders. Cas rolls his eyes, deciding that just this one time he will let Dean boss him around. Cas starts moving his hips, sliding gently in and out of Dean. “Fuuuuck,” Dean curses. Cas goes faster. 

Dean starts shaking, “Hah!” He squeaks, “Cas! You’re amazing!”

Cas looks as Dean quickly begins to fall apart, “Can you come untouched?” Cas asks.

“Looks like I’m about to-” Dean moans, “Oh yeah. Definitely,” Dean breathes, “Holy fucking hell!” By the sound of it, Cas thinks he may have hit Dean’s prostate. 

Cas drives in the same way as before and Dean groans again. “Cas! Ha!” Dean pants, “I’m close!” Cas didn’t know for sure but he could have guessed. 

“Dean,” Cas grunts “Come,” He says in a demanding voice that sends Dean over. Cas is slightly shocked at how instant it was. After Dean’s orgasm seems finished, Cas slides gently out of Dean and begins licking up the come off of his stomach.

“Cas-” Dean pants, “Oh, fuck!” Cas smiles vaguely as he continues. Next Cas licks off the come from the head of Dean's cock, letting his tongue slide over softly and into the small slit. This makes Dean squeak, leaving him a thrashing, panting, over-stimulated mess on the bed under Cas. 

Cas stops and lies down next to Dean. Dean, who is still out of breath, rolls over and lazily starts making out with Cas again, but hastily stops in order to breathe.

After a few moments, Dean realizes that He was the only one that came. He pushes the embarrassing feeling down and Dean says softly, “Cas… You didn’t-”

“That’s okay,” Cas interrupts, “Next time.”

“Next time?” Dean says smiling, “There’s gonna be a next time?” 

Cas smiles, “If you will have me, yes, there will be a next time.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, closing his eyes, “Next time…” Dean reaches an arm around Cas as he drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, what do y'all think?


End file.
